La Foire de l'Automne
by Rimeko.slyth
Summary: Avec l'aide de Scott et d'Allison, Stiles avait réussi à motiver toute la meute pour aller à la foire qu'organisait une ville voisine. Au programme : Sucreries, fous rires et malheurs. La soirée avait bien démarrée mais certains ne verraient peut-être pas le levé du soleil. OS Sterek Halloween.


Coucou ! Me revoilà pour un OS d'Halloween encore une fois. Et comme d'habitude c'est Stiles et Derek qui en subissent les conséquences. Donc oui il y a une relation entre homme même si pas détaillée.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient. Seuls Sarah et ses trois amis sont mes créatures...euh créations.

Rating : K+ cette année pas de lemon juste de l'horreur et...autre chose. (Si vous voulez lire un lemon après il y a mon autre OS d'Halloween "Croire en l'impossible" qui est disponible.)

Remerciement : A ma super Bêta correctrice et conseillère nommée **Kistune Aquatik** sans qui, cette année encore, je n'aurais pas réussi à finir cet OS à temps.

J'essaye de poster cette histoire depuis une demie-heure mais j'ai un ordi pourrie et une connexion de merde. Alors désespère un peu et je ne sais plus ce que j'avais écris comme présentation avant. Mais bref passons à la torture! Euh lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui dimanche 28 octobre, nous étions à seulement trois jours de cette fête hautement populaire et commerciale qu'est Halloween. Cette année, une ville voisine située à une quarantaine de kilomètres de Beacon Hills accueillait la Foire de l'Automne. Manèges, stands de nourriture, diseuses de bonne aventure et vente de produits locaux étaient présents pour le plaisir des plus petits comme des plus grands.

Bien sûr, lorsque Stiles avait appris l'existence de cette foire, il avait aussitôt prévenu Scott et celui-ci avait réussi avec l'aide d'Allison à convaincre toute la meute de se rendre à la fête. Certes, motiver Lydia, Jackson, mais aussi et surtout Derek, n'avait pas été facile. Mais l'argument qu'une créature pourrait les attaquer là-bas avait réussi à faire accepter l'idée d'une soirée en compagnie d'ados dans une foire surpeuplée. Le loup ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, mais il était heureux de toute la joie de vivre qu'avaient ces jeunes. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à eux qu'il n'avait pas viré à la folie comme son oncle.

« Eh Derek, je peux changer la chaîne de la radio ? Tu as vraiment de mauvais goûts musicaux. »

« Non Erica, tu ne touches pas la radio. Il reste même pas dix minutes de route et je ne supporterai pas d'entendre encore du hard rock ! » Râla l'alpha en tournant ses yeux rouges vers les sièges arrières alors que la blonde commençait déjà à avancer une main près de l'auto-radio.

Cela faisait déjà une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils roulaient. Derek avait pris sa Camaro et transportait Isaac, Boyd et Erica. Derrière lui, roulait la Jeep de Stiles avec à son bord Scott et Allison et bien sûr le propriétaire qui conduisait. Puis la voiture de Lydia transportant Jackson, Danny et Ethan. Pour terminer Aiden les suivait en moto, bien décidé à ne pas rentrer seul ce soir.

« Les gars, arrêtez de vous bécoter sur mon siège arrière sinon Scott, je te jure que je te balance sur le bord de la route et que tu devras faire les kilomètres restant à pied ! » Menaça Stiles tout en restant attentif à la route.

« Tu n'oserais pas ?! »S'inquiéta Scott en entendant un sursaut dans la voix et le cœur de son presque frère.

« Oh que si ! Vous vous êtes réconciliés, c'est bien. Vous êtes le couple le plus mielleux et dégoulinant de guimauves que je connaisse, mais libre à vous. Par contre les « Je t'aime. » « Non moi je t'aime encore plus. » et les séances en apnée alors que je conduis, NON ! » S'emporta l'hyperactif en lâchant deux secondes son volant pour faire des gestes dans tous les sens comme pour intensifier son énervement.

Cela fonctionna, puisque les fautifs s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre. Certes ils se tenaient toujours la main mais étaient beaucoup moins intimes et plus respectueux pour le conducteur. Par contre, la pauvre Roscoe, elle, fit une petite embardée et faillit finir dans le fossé. Heureusement que Stiles avait de bons réflexes et qu'il pu la remettre facilement sur le bon chemin.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Stilinski ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Jackson ? Je suis une banshee, moi. Je n'ai pas les sens sur développés pour entendre se qu'il se passe dans la voiture de devant ! » Râla Lydia en faisant un écart pour ne pas percuter la Jeep devant elle.

« Apparemment Scott et Allison ont pris la voiture de Stiles pour une chambre d'hôtel. Du coup, il a pété un plomb et a menacé de balancer McCall sur la chaussée s'ils continuaient. » Expliqua Ethan calmement, en tenant discrètement la main de l'hawaïen.

« C'est vraiment un puceau, ce mec. Un bécot et il est perturbé ! » se moqua Jackson avec un sourire.

« Je pense pas que ce soit ça qui l'ai perturbé. C'est plus le fait que McCall avait presque Argent à califourchon sur ses jambes et qu'ils avaient l'air de faire un concours d'apnée tout en se noyant sous les mots doux. » Expliqua le loup.

« Ethan a raison, Jack'. Si je décidais de faire pareil là tout de suite avec Ethan, je ne suis pas sûr que tu restes calme longtemps avant de réagir. » Ajouta Danny tout en souriant lorsqu'il vit le rouge monter aux joues de son copain et la grimace que fit son meilleur ami.

Le silence se fit dans la voiture, Lydia s'amusant discrètement de la gène de son copain ainsi que de l'étonnante timidité du jumeau d'Aiden.

« On est arrivés les garçons ! » S'exclama la blonde en souriant au surnom qu'elle venait de leur donner.

Ils étaient à l'entrée de la ville, un grand parking se trouvait à leur gauche et de l'autre coté de la route se trouvait un chemin de terre avec une banderole à l'entrée ou il était marqué « Bienvenue à la Foire de l'Automne ! ». Le chemin était éclairé par d'anciens lampadaires à la lumière orangée et il y avait aussi des citrouilles déposées tout le long, certaines étant découpées pour former des visages éclairés par des bougies.

Le parking étant grand, ils purent tous se garer proches les uns des autres et ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de leurs véhicules, certains plus rapidement que d'autres.

« Enfin ! A moi mes précieux ! » S'écria Stiles en trottinant presque vers l'entrée de la foire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par 'ses précieux' ? » Demanda Jackson avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Mieux vaut ne pas savoir à quoi il pensait. Heureusement, Scott lui répondit et rassura tout le monde, sans le savoir.

« Certes Stiles est accro aux hamburgers et aux curly fries, mais il est aussi bien accro aux chichis, beignets et autres trucs ultra gras et sucrés que vendent les marchands dans ce genre d'endroit. » Expliqua Scott en rigolant.

« Comment il fait pour ne pas prendre un gramme et être aussi chétif alors qu'il fait que s'empiffrer ? Il n'y a vraiment pas de justice ! » Râla Erica en triturant une mèche de ses cheveux.

« On ferait mieux de le rattraper avant qu'il n'engloutisse toutes les sucreries de la foire, alors. »

Cette remarque de Danny fit rire une partie du groupe et ils partirent à la suite de l'hyperactif.

Il y avait un grand terrain vague d'une superficie semblable à deux terrains de Crosse environ et entouré par la forêt. De l'entrée de la foire ils pouvaient voir différents manèges mais aussi des stands de nourritures.

« Regardez, il y a un plan ici. » Dit Isaac juste assez fort pour que tous entendent et se rapprochent pour voir. Stiles les avait finalement attendu devant celui-ci, un regard mélancolique visible, mais vite caché pour n'inquiéter personne.

« Alors pour commencer, à droite nous avons le coté pour les minimoys. D'abord l'incontournable carrousel puis une chenille, après un stand de pêche aux canards et ensuite des auto-tamponneuses. Après c'est l'énorme stand du Graal, j'ai nommé la bouffe ! Que dis-je la... »

« Stiles ! »

« Oui bref, après il y a un stand de bonne aventure et pour finir, au fond, nous avons de magnifiques montagnes russes ! Ensuite du coté gauche, pas besoin de plan pour voir la grande roue qui nous domine à la limite du terrain au fond... »

« Stilinski, on sait lire nous aussi, pas besoin que tu jacasses pour rien dire. »

« La ferme Aiden, je parle ! Alors j'en étais où ? Ah oui, la grande roue puis le bateau pirate, le palais du rire, un stand pour Argent spécial tir à la carabine, des auto-tamponneuses et pour finir le manège qui fait le plus parler de la foire, j'ai nommé La Maison des Horreurs ! »

Il y avait aussi différents petits stands au milieu de l'allée centrale avec un stand de barbe à papa, un stand d'attrape peluches, et d'autres choses dans le genre, mais Stiles ne voyait pas l'intérêt de les présenter. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas aussi intéressants que les autres.

« Bon, j'ai pas envie d'être vu avec vous, surtout que je ne compte pas finir cette soirée seul, alors bye ! » Dit Aiden en disparaissant à travers la foule.

« Bon débarras ! »S'exclama Stiles en faisant un doigt d'honneur.

« Bon, nous on va aller... »

« Non Lydia on commence par tous faire un tour de montagnes russe puis on ira au palais du rire et après, peut-être que dans ma grande bonté, je vous autoriserais à tous vous séparer. » Menaça presque Stiles.

« Et pourquoi on devrait t'obéir Stilinski ? » Interrogea méchamment Wittemore, tout en commençant à s'énerver et à serrer les poings.

« Parce que j'ai eu le temps de payer vos billets d'entrée avant que vous arriviez peut-être ? » Expliqua l'hyperactif avec un grand sourire et en montrant les tickets qu'il avait dans la main.

« Bro, tu n'aurais pas dû ! Ça t'as sûrement coûté une blinde ! » S'étonna McCall.

« T'inquiète, c'est pour vous remercier d'être venu et pour être sûr de pouvoir profiter de quelques attraction avec toute la meute. »Dit Stiles, sachant très bien que sans ça, il se serait retrouvé tout seul en cinq minutes. Scott était mignon mais malgré le fait qu'il était un alpha, il se transformait toujours en chiot lorsqu'il était avec sa copine. Et ne parlons même pas du reste du groupe.

« Su-per ! »Râla Jackson clairement pas enjoué de cette situation.

Avec plus ou moins de bonne humeur, chacun prit son ticket dans la main de Stiles et tous se dirigèrent vers le manège du fond d'oû des cris plutôt paniqués se faisaient entendre. Le looping au milieu de l'attraction devait y être pour beaucoup.

Derek suivait calmement. Il avait bien vu que le jeune n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le montrait et le loup était d'assez bonne humeur pour accorder cette pause à sa meute tout en gardant un œil sur eux. Certes, l'idée d'être ici, au milieu d'autant de monde et d'autant de bruit n'était pas du tout son truc et devoir monter dans ces manèges ne lui faisait pas envie, loin de là même. La dernière fois qu'il était allé dans ce genre d'endroit, il devait avoir treize ans et toute sa famille était encore vivante… Cette pensée lui donna un coup de blues...

« Eh Sourwolf, tu n'as pas intérêt à utiliser ton loulou pour échapper aux manèges ! En plus, je crois qu'un de tes louveteaux risque de faire une crise si personne n'est là pour le soutenir. » Dit Stiles tout en tournant son regard vers le blondinet bouclé qui perdait déjà des couleurs.

Derek allait faire une réflexion mais le châtain le devança.

« Isaac, si tu ne peux pas faire les montagnes russes, personne ici ne fera de commentaire, tu sais. »

Stiles avait appuyé sa phrase en lançant des éclairs à Jackson et Erica qui commençaient déjà à sourire. Ils avaient sûrement une réplique méchante et cruelle au bout de leur langue de vipère et Stiles voulait juste qu'ils s'amusent tous et non que certains meurent à cause d'une crise d'angoisse.

Derek de son coté était très étonné des paroles de l'hyperactif. Avant, il n'aurait jamais pensé que sous tout ce sarcasme, ces blagues et ces plans pourris se cachait un jeune homme très attentif aux personnes autour de lui et qui était toujours présent pour les aider.

« No-on ! Je vais… je vais le faire.» Dit Isaac.

On ressentait clairement l'hésitation dans sa voix mais personne n'osa le contredire.  
« Tu reste ici. »

Enfin personne à part Derek.

« Mais... ! »

« Tu reste ici ! » S'énerva Derek. Ses yeux devenant rouge assez longtemps pour faire peur au blond.

« D'accord. »

On sentait une pointe de soulagement dans sa voix et rien que pour ça, Derek eu presque envie de remercier l'hyperactif. Mais tout était dans le presque, évidemment.

« Bon allez go alors ! La file est assez longue alors autant ne pas traîner plus ! » S'exclama Stiles en allant se mettre dans la file d'attente pour le manège.

Pendant que le reste de la meute faisait la queue, Isaac, lui, profita que les oreilles indiscrètes des loups soient assez loin pour pousser un vrai soupire de soulagement. Les manèges à sensations n'étaient vraiment pas pour lui, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était maintenant un loup que les choses avaient changées.

Soudain, un bruit de chute suivit de mots étouffés se firent entendre dans la foule. Le bouclé tourna instinctivement la tête pour chercher qui avait bien pu tomber. Il avait beau jouer les caïds avec Erica et Boyd, au fond il était un gentil qui s'inquiétait des autres avant lui-même. Un peu comme Stiles, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il aimait bien le jeune, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ils avaient quelques points en commun mais le loup ne savait pas comment être ami avec lui sans que ça paresse étrange, alors il restait loin. Bref... le bruit de chute...

« Merde, ils font chier. 'Eh Sarah ça te dis de venir avec nous à la foire ? ça va être amusant !' C'est ça oui ! Je déteste les lieux comme ça, les moldus sont trop cons. Et cette traîtresse de Charlie qui s'est barrée avec le premier venu alors qu'elle m'avait promis qu'on resterait ensemble. Je dois être maudite ! »

La voix n'était pas élevée, mais Isaac entendit très bien ce qu'elle marmonna.

Apparemment, la voix appartenait à une jeune femme d'environ son âge, encore assise par terre à quelques mètres. Le blondinet sentait une pointe d'énervement et de peur émaner d'elle. Finalement sans s'en rendre compte, Isaac se rapprocha d'elle et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

Elle était châtain avec des mèches rouges foncées sur les pointes, ses cheveux attachés en un demi chignon dont des mèches ressortaient et créaient un épi au-dessus de sa tête et une mèche hors du chignon qui cachait un de ses yeux marron/vert. Elle était habillée simplement, baskets bleues, jean gris, et une veste noire ouverte sur un t-shirt bleu nuit avec une pleine lune comme motif.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »Demanda Isaac.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Surtout que la dénommée Sarah avait l'air deux fois plus sur ses gardes qu'avant qu'il ne s'approche.

« Oui ! Tout va bien ! » Répondit-elle trop sèchement.

« … d'accord. » Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il savait qu'elle mentait, ou plutôt, que c'était du sarcasme mais il ne voyait pas lui répondre 'je sais que tu mens'.

Isaac allait se relever mais elle le devança et reprit la parole.

« Non ça va pas ! Je suis venue avec trois amis mais Max et Claire se sont barrés à la grande roue à peine arrivés et ma meilleure amie Charlie à trouver une nouvelle proie, alias, un gars à charmer. Résultat, je me retrouve toute seule au milieu d'une foule d'hominidés débiles alors que je pourrais être sur mon ordi ou au pire en balade dans les bois et j'ai perdu une broche en forme de loup à laquelle je tiens beaucoup ! »

Elle termina son monologue essoufflée et écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire à un inconnu.

« Oublie ça, ce n'est pas ton problème. Bye. »

Elle partie avant que le loup ait le temps de réagir et laissa seulement une odeur de soleil chaud et de gâteau à la citrouille derrière elle.

« Un peu folle, cette fille. »

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers les montagnes russes et vit que ses amis étaient encore à la moitié de la fille d'attente. Il décida donc de faire un tour de la foire et seul son subconscient savait que s'était pour chercher un certain bijou en forme de loup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une odeur l'interpella alors qu'il était proche de l'entrée de la foire et un éclair argenté dans l'herbe attira son attention.

« C'est quoi ?… ah. »

Une broche argentée avec une tête de loup de profil et semblant hurler à la lune se trouvait maintenant dans ses mains. Isaac hésita quelques secondes avant d'utiliser son odorat pour retrouver la propriétaire de l'objet. Il repassa devant le manège que la meute était en train de faire et vit qu'ils allaient passer au prochain tour puis il repris son chemin. Même pas une dizaine de mètres plus loin, il trouva Sarah à l'écart de la foule assise dans l'herbe à la lisière du bois les yeux fixés sur son portable.

« Est-ce que c'est ta broche ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'objet que lui tendait le blond et un sourire sincère et doux illumina son visage.

« Mon loup ! » Ces deux mots firent rater un battement au cœur au loup -l'humain pas le bijou- sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Elle lui prit des mains pour serrer la broche contre son cœur, une larme lui échappant tellement elle était soulagée de l'avoir retrouvée.

« Oh merci beaucoup… euh. »

« Isaac. »

« Merci Isaac. Ah et moi, c'est Sarah. » Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire timide. Cette broche est vraiment importante pour moi. Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère, elle me l'a offerte avant sa mort. Elle était la directrice d'un parc naturel et protégé qui abritait une meute de loups. Chaque année pour les vacances, mes parents et moi, on allait l'aider et depuis toute petite ces animaux ont été en quelques sorte ma famille. J'ai nourris au biberon un louveteau qui avait perdu sa meute le temps que l'on puisse l'intégrer à la notre. Je suis toujours restée proche de lui. Hélas, des chasseurs, ou plutôt des monstres, l'on tué lui et les autres, il y a quatre ans car ma grand-mère n'était plus là pour les protéger. » Expliqua t-elle.

« Tu aimes les loups, alors ? » Demanda Isaac, triste d'avoir entendu cette terrible histoire.

« J'aime les animaux et la nature, en général, mais les loups sont spéciaux. Ils sont intelligents, ils n'abandonnent pas les membres de leur meute et ont le sens de la famille. La famille est leur force. Ils sont beaucoup plus humains que certains 'spécimen' de notre espèce. Les loups ne tuent que pour se nourrir ou se protéger. » Expliqua Sarah en mimant des guillemets au mot humain.

« C'est vrai. Parfois j'ai l'impression que les contes veulent nous faire croire à la bonté de l'homme et qu'à l'inverse ils veulent faire passer certains animaux pour des monstres. »

« Oui. Même dans les contes fantastiques, il faut que les créatures avec des pouvoirs soient mauvaises. Les sorcières au bûcher, les vampires un pieu dans le cœur, les loups-garou, on les coupent en deux! A croire que les hommes veulent vraiment que l'on haïsse les loups ! » S'exclama-t-elle franchement énervée.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu en étais un ? » Isaac était vraiment curieux de sa réponse.

« Si j'étais un loup-garou ? Facile j'utiliserai mon ouïe et mon odorat sur-développé pour traquer tous les chasseurs et les personnes qui font du mal aux loups et aux animaux en général. Je m'assurerai qu'il n'y ai pas d'autres humains aux alentours et je les tuerai en les faisant plus ou moins souffrir. Ensuite j'amènerai le cadavre dans un lieu sûr et abandonné et grâce à ma force surhumaine, je le mettrai dans un bidon en plastique dans lequel je verserai de l'acide pour qu'il ne reste rien de ces monstres. » Expliqua Sarah, un sourire presque mauvais sur le visage.

« C'est une bonne idée même si ça fait quand même psychopathe sur les bords ! Tu ferais vraiment ça ? »

Isaac et Sarah sursautèrent, devant eux se trouvait le reste de la meute. Stiles voyant que la jeune femme était surprise et intimidée par leur présence reposa sa question.

« Si tu étais un lycaon, tu ferais ça ? »Redemanda l'hyperactif.

« Je- je ne pense pas. L'odeur de l'acide serait sûrement trop corrosive pour mon odorat. »  
Sa réponse fit rire presque tout le groupe. De ce qu'ils avaient entendu, elle avait l'air plutôt originale et folle sur les bords.

« Eh Isaac, tu l'as rencontré où... euh... »

« Sarah, elle s'appelle Sarah. Elle avait perdue sa broche, je l'ai retrouvé, c'est tout. S'il te plaît Stiles, ne te mets pas à faire des sous-entendus étranges comme Erica ou Jackson. Deux connards me suffisent. » Râla le blond.

Sa remarque fit marmonner les deux personnes visées mais aucune autre remarque fusa.

« Je n'y ai même pas pensé ! » S'offusqua le châtain. Mais son rythme cardiaque augmenta lors de sa réponse et les loups surent que c'était faux.

« Salut Sarah ! Moi c'est Stiles, voici mon meilleur pote Scott et sa copine Allison. A coté d'elle, la superbe rousse c'est Lydia puis son horrible copain Jackson. Après Erica la harpie et son copain qui la supporte, Boyd. Le gars à la veste en cuir et qui a l'air constipé, c'est Derek et pour finir, les deux baraqués du fond, Danny et Ethan. » Présenta le jeune homme rapidement en souriant de voir la mauvaise humeur sur certains visages lors de ses descriptions.

Avant que quelqu'un ne comprenne, Sarah, qui était depuis l'arrivée du groupe timide et muette, se releva et fonça se poster devant Ethan un regard noir et la colère clairement visible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?! Elle est où Charlie ? Tu la dragues et puis tu te barres ? T'as fais quoi de ma copine ?! HEIN ?! » Cria-t-elle en attrapant la chemise du jeune homme et en le secouant.

Apparemment quand elle était en colère, elle perdait sa retenue et devenait violente tout en ayant un langage plus vulgaire aussi.

Sa crise étonna tout le monde et Ethan ne trouva rien à répondre. Mais pour une fois, Isaac réussit à intervenir et il étonna le groupe.

« Tu veux dire que le gars qui l'avait charmé ressemblait à Ethan ? »

« Oui. Non ! Il ne lui ressemblait pas, c'est lui ! » Dit-t-elle en pointant du doigt le copain de Danny.

« En fait, Ethan a un frère jumeau nommé Aiden. » Lui répondit Danny en posant une main sur son épaule pour essayer de calmer la jeune femme et lui faire lâcher sa prise sur son copain.

« Pas possible... »

« Si, regarde. » Lydia avait sortit son téléphone et ouvert un fichier photo où on pouvait voir les deux jumeaux passer des portes et rentrer dans un bâtiment.

« Quand as-tu pris cette photo ! » S'énerva Jackson, clairement jaloux.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, mais c'était le jour de leur arrivée. Tu t'en souviens Allison ? »

« Oui. » Répondit l'archère avec un sourire. Sourire qui fut mal interprété et qui rendit jaloux son copain à elle aussi.

« Oh je-je suis désolée... » Bégaya Sarah rouge de honte en reculant.

« Pas grave, c'est oublié. » lui répondit Ethan avec un sourire doux.

Un silence suivit mais il ne dura pas longtemps.

« Bon maintenant que le mystère est résolu, on peut aller faire le palais du rire ?! Non parce que il y a déjà trop de monde et je compte bien tester le plus de manèges possible ! » S'écria Stiles avant de se diriger vers l'attraction.

Le groupe commença donc à le suivre dépassant Sarah. La jeune femme commença à se rasseoir lorsque Isaac pris la parole.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Euh... »

La jeune femme hésita, elle ne les connaissait pas et elle était du genre à fuir les gens. Associale et dans son monde. Elle n'aimait pas être avec les autres. Pourtant quelque chose l'attirait chez le jeune blond et ses amis.

« Isaac ! Sarah ! Dépêchez-vous de ramener vos popotins ici ! Ne me forcez pas à venir vous chercher les enfants ! »

« Stiles... »

Au surnom crié à travers la foule et aux têtes des passants se retournant vers eux, Isaac ne pu empêcher son visage de rougir.

« Ahaahah ! »

Le son d'un rire lui fit tourner le regard et il tomba sur Sarah qui essayait de cacher son rire.

« Rigole pas, il utilise des surnoms tout le temps ! » S'exclama Isaac en soufflant.

« Votre groupe est plutôt amusant. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec la foule, je suis agoraphobe, mais vous me donnez l'impression qu'avec vous je serais protégée. C'est étrange, d'habitude je ne ressens cette sensation qu'en présence de loups.»

Toujours avec le sourire, elle se releva et partie à la suite des amis du blond. Isaac ne savait pas comment prendre sa révélation, mais il la suivit. Il voulait absolument éviter que l'hyperactif le rappelle avec un surnom encore pire !

Ils attendirent au moins une demie-heure dans la file d'attente avant que ce soit enfin leur tour de passer et finalement tous s'amusèrent beaucoup. Au départ, Isaac avait senti sa claustrophobie prendre le dessus mais les maladresses de Stiles le faisaient sourire et Sarah perdait de sa timidité pour dévoiler sa vraie personnalité. Un mélange étrange entre Derek et l'hyperactif, car elle avait un coté foufou et joueur, malgré qu'il lui fallait son espace vital qu'elle devenait vite grognon. Tout ça lui fit oublier qu'il était temporairement 'enfermé' et il pu s'amuser avec la meute.

Ils venaient de sortir de l'attraction et Jackson ne résista pas à faire une réflexion.  
« Enfin je vais pouvoir m'éloigner de vous bande d'attardés ! »

Il avait pris la main de Lydia et commençait à partir mais elle le retint.

« Tu vas où ?

« Aux auto-tamponneuse évidement ! »

« Même pas en rêve, je ne monterai pas dans ses machines servant à mesurer la virilité des mecs. J'ai vu un stand de bonne aventure, allons-y ! » Elle l'avait dis d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place au refus.

Jackson dû donc la suivre sans discuter, ce qui fit rire la moitié de la meute.

Après ça, tout le groupe s'éparpilla. Allison amena Scott au stand de tir, Erica supplia Boyd d'aller essayer le bateau pirate et Danny, Ethan, Isaac et Sarah allèrent à la grande roue. Les deux premiers parce qu'ils trouvaient ça romantique et les deux autres car Sarah voulait voir le paysage nocturne d'en haut mais qu'elle n'avait pas oser y aller avant car elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un inconnu.

Stiles poussa un soupire triste en voyant qu'il allait finir la soirée seul avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un était toujours à coté de lui.

« De-Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« C'est maintenant que tu te rends compte que je suis là ? » Demanda le loup avec une pointe d'étonnement.

« Euh non, mais je veux dire… pourquoi tu restes avec moi maintenant ? » Questionna Stiles confus.

« Dis-le si je t'emmerde. » Répliqua le loup de mauvais poil.

« Non non ! C'est pas ça, mais je croyais que tu irais avec un de tes louveteaux. » Essaya de s'expliquer le châtain.

« Erica est chiante et en chaleur donc je préfère m'éloigner d'elle et de Boyd. Et puis Isaac a besoin d'espace pour apprendre à se faire confiance et à faire confiance aux autres. »

« D'accord… et pourquoi tu n'es pas juste partis de ton coté dans ce cas ? Je ne veux pas être malpoli mais on ne peut pas dire que ça se finisse bien quand on est ensemble et je n'ai pas envie d'être tabassé ce soir. » Râla Stiles à moitié dans sa barbe non existante.

« Je me barre alors. »

« Non ! »

Le loup commençait à partir mais Stiles lui attrapa un bout de sa veste en cuir pour le retenir. On sentait la panique dans sa voix et Derek avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa réaction. Il croyait que Stiles adorait halloween et ce genre d'endroit. Il ne voyait pas ce qui l'effrayait autant, surtout qu'avec toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues, l'hyperactif devait ne plus avoir peur du surnaturel.

Stiles avait lâché sa veste et aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Enfin ça ne dura pas longtemps et le plus jeune fit disparaître sa peur et recommença à agir normalement.

« Non, tu restes avec moi. Les autres ont peut-être fuis mais toi, tu dois rester sinon tu ne montrerais pas le bon exemple à tes louveteaux ! Allez viens !»

Et sans vérifier que Derek le suivait, Stiles parti faire la queue à la maison des horreurs.

« Pff. »

Derek secoua la tête avec un léger sourire en coin et il le suivit.

Il patientèrent plus d'une demie-heure avant d'arriver devant l'entrée de la maison. Bien sûr, Derek ne passa pas inaperçu et quelques filles parlèrent de lui à leurs copines à grand renfort de soupirs amourachés. Mais le loup ne manquait pas de lancer des regards noirs et elles détournaient rapidement le leur.

L'attraction en elle-même était atypique. Ce n'était pas un manège, la structure était en réalité un vrai bâtiment rustique en pierres. D'après ce que Derek avait compris, la maison était abandonnée depuis une dizaine d'années et vu qu'elle était construite à l'écart de la ville, personne n'avait voulu l'acheter. Elle était plutôt en bon état, seules les décorations donnaient l'impression qu'elle était plus abîmée. D'épais rideaux noirs empêchaient de voir ce qu'il se passait dans le bâtiment ou alors des planches en bois bloquaient les fenêtres. Celles-ci étaient d'ailleurs légèrement brûlées et cela fit ressentir un malaise au loup. Une maison abandonnée dans les bois, entourée d'odeurs de brûlé, surtout en cette période de l'année...

« T'as vu ? »

Derek tourna sa tête pour voir ce que le plus jeune lui montrait, ce qui lui permit de reprendre ses esprits.

De chaque coté des barrières métalliques qui délimitaient la file d'attente se trouvait, sur les murs de la maison, des pancartes vieillies et apparemment l'histoire de cette 'bâtisse' y était raconté.

« Bonjour chers voyageurs, vous voici arrivés devant la maison de Victor, un homme ayant profité du fait que sa maison soit loin des habitations pour faire des expérience plus ou moins horribles sur de pauvres êtres vivants qui ont eu la malchance de croiser son chemin. »

« A l'intérieur, vous découvrirez les victimes de ses idées tordues et maléfiques, elles sont mortes mais hélas tous ceux qui ont perdus la vie dans cette maison, subissent la triste destinée d'y rester bloqués sous forme fantômes pour le reste de l'éternité. On a parfois l'impression que le voile entre les deux mondes est très mince car des personnes ont déjà été blessées. Alors faites attention, il serait mauvais pour les affaires qu'un de vous soit le nouveau cobaye de Victor, car il hante toujours sa maison. »

Stiles reprit son souffle et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Derek.

« Eh bin, elle a l'air charmante cette maison, tu ne trouves pas ? En tout cas, ils n'y sont pas allés de mains morte sur la déco ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Ça non, ils sont allés jusqu'à mettre le feu aux planches des fenêtres. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire le loup en se pinçant le nez.

Alors que le plus jeune allait lui poser une question, ils furent interrompu par une jeune femme qui animait l'attraction.

« Messieurs, bienvenue dans la demeure de mon grand-père Victor. Vous découvrirez ses plus belles créations ! Mais attention, restez discrets car il hante encore la maison et il parait qu'il n'est pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui... Allez entrez chers victimes... euh... visiteurs ! Ahahaha ! » Leur dit-elle en les poussant à emprunter les quelques marches qui descendaient dans ce qui ressemblait à une cave.

La jeune femme avait un regard fou et sa manière de chuchoter et de rire avait filé les frissons à Stiles. Mais ils firent ce qu'elle avait demandé et commencèrent à descendre les marches en bois pour arriver dans une pièce plongée pratiquement dans le noir.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Marchez tout droit et vous arriverez à la porte menant au couloir… Et n'allumez surtout pas de lumières, certaines expériences de mon cher ancêtre deviennent violentes lorsqu'on les éclaire ! » Dit-elle avant de revenir aux personnes attendant encore à l'entrée de l'attraction.

La jeune femme s'était accroupie pour pouvoir leur parler, la tête penchée sur le coté dans un angle étrange et avec toujours le sourire d'un fou sortit d'un asile.

« Pas besoin de lumière, j'ai un loup-garou qui voit dans le noir. Tu me préviendras si des gens chelous sont planqués, hein ?! » Chuchota Stiles en regardant le plus vieux.

« Évidemment. » Répondit Derek avec un léger sourire.

« Mwouai… ta manière de le dire n'est pas convaincante. » Marmonna le châtain.

La cave était plongée dans le noir, seule une légère lumière était à peine visible en face d'eux à une dizaine de mètres. Derek avançait tranquillement contrairement à Stiles qui était obligé de s'aider des étagères qui bordaient leur chemin pour avancer. Maladroit comme il l'était, il était bien capable de trébucher avec ses propres pieds s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Le calme ambiant et l'obscurité perturbaient un peu l'hyperactif. Mais il s'étonnait lui-même de ne pas avoir peur du tout. Certes l'attraction était un décor avec des acteurs humains jouant le jeu. Dans tous les cas, il ne risquait donc rien, mais même si des êtres surnaturels faisaient leur apparition ici, il ne s'inquiétait pas. Le loup était avec lui. Et même s'il avait du mal à comprendre comment il avait réussi à entraîner Derek ici, il savait qu'ensemble ils trouveraient toujours une solution ! Ils avaient du mal à se supporter tous les deux, mais pourtant, Stiles avait bien remarqué qu'à chaque fois que l'un deux avait eu un problème l'autre avait toujours été présent pour l'aider.

« Dis Sourwolf, les bocaux sur les étagères ils sont vides ou pleins ? » Demanda Stiles pour se changer les idées.

« Devine... »

Le plus jeune joua le jeu et attrapa le prochain bocal que sa main toucha. Il le souleva juste assez et le pencha pour essayer de deviner.

« Hum… vide ? »

« Oui. »

Stiles reposa donc le bocal, avança d'un pas et attrapa un autre bocal recommençant à le pencher pour voir s'il contenait quelque chose ou non. Celui-ci était plus lourd et un bruit de terre se fit entendre lorsqu'il le pencha.

« Celui-ci, il y a quelque chose dedans, de la terre ? »

« C'est ça. »

Le manège continua, Stiles avançant d'un pas et prenant en main un bocal tout en essayant de deviner se qu'il pouvait contenir. L'atmosphère oppressive et angoissante se fit oublier et ce fut juste une bulle de calme qui les entourait. Enfin presque...

Derek, lui, voyait très bien dans cette pièce plongée dans le noir. Il voyait les deux acteurs cachés de chaque coté des étagères qui les entouraient. Un à gauche juste en face de Stiles en ce moment et un autre plus prés de l'entrée derrière eux à droite. D'après ce que voyait Derek, ils ne portaient pas de lunettes de vision nocturne, seule une petite lampe de poche était présente à autour de leur cou.

Le loup se demandait si et quand ils allaient bouger et faire du bruit pour leur faire peur. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'a environ quatre mètres de la porte qu'ils devaient prendre pour continuer l'attraction mais pourtant les deux figurants n'avaient pas encore bougés. Soudain un léger bip se fit entendre et alors que les deux acteurs commençaient à bouger un grand fracas se fit entendre.

« BOUUMM ! »

« Oups ? »

Derek regarda Stiles avec étonnement. Le châtain avait fait tomber un bocal remplit d'un liquide épais ce qui avait causé le bruit. Il avait un regard semi désolé semi rieur et Derek se demanda s'il l'avait fais exprès.

« Wouah le bruit de ouf que ça a fait ! J'arrive à me faire peur dans une salle aussi inoffensive que celle-la. En même temps, j'aurais cru qu'il y aurai eu des acteurs planqués dans le noir pour nous faire peur mais que dalle ! Dommage, tu ne trouves pas Sourwolf ? » Râla le châtain en arrivant à l'entrée menant sur un couloir.

« Hum. »

Derek ne parla pas mais le suivit, peinant fortement à ne pas partir dans un fou rire digne de Diego dans l'âge de glace lorsqu'il inhale du gaz hilarant. Et pour cause, les deux acteurs qui étaient censés apparemment leur faire peur quelques secondes avant, avaient presque eu une crise cardiaque lorsque le plus jeune avait fais tomber le bocal en verre. Le plus amusant avait été celui qui se trouvait en face d'eux derrière l'étagère.

Le récipient était tombé à moins d'un mètre de lui et le pauvre gars avait fais un bond tout en rentrant sa tête et en la cachant avec ses bras et ses mains. Une chose était sûre, rien que pour ça, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir décidé d'accompagner l'hyperactif.

« Bon, la cave mène à un couloir du style couloir d'entrée. Par contre la déco n'est pas vraiment accueillante. »

En effet, sur le meuble à leur droite, il y avait une corbeille de fruit en verre mais aucun fruit juteux dedans, juste des cranes de différentes tailles posés sur de la terre grouillante de vers. Entourant la corbeille, une dizaine de bougies rouges sang parfumées étaient allumées et diffusaient une odeur dans l'air.

Alors que Derek commençait à avancer pour passer à la pièce suivante, Stiles se crispa et lorsque le loup leva son regard vers celui du plus jeune, il n'y vit que du vide. Soudain le cœur de Stiles accéléra et Derek pu sentir l'angoisse et la tristesse envahir le jeune.  
« Stiles ? »

Derek avait posé une main sur son épaule essayant de faire revenir le châtain au présent. Cela fonctionna un peu puisqu'il leva son regard, non plus vide mais trouble, pour plonger dans l'océan bleu de son vis à vis.

« Derek... ? »

« Ça va ? »

Le plus vieux empoigna l'avant-bras de Stiles et le traîna jusqu'à l'entrée de la prochaine porte située à l'opposé du meuble que l'hyperactif fixait encore, à moitié dans les vapes. Le fait de ne plus être entouré par l'odeur chaude et sucrée sembla aider et il pu répondre au brun.

« Ouais… désolé. »

« C'est à cause des bougies ? »

Derek n'était pas le genre de personne à poser des questions, il fuyait même le simple fait de parler. Mais là il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il demande.

« Ouais… C'est débile mais... Cette odeur, je la connais. C'est… Ma mère allumait toujours des bougies parfumées… Chaque année, du début de l'automne à la fin de l'hiver, elle allait dans une petite boutique de la ville voisine et achetait beaucoup de ces bougies à la madeleine et aux fruits rouges pour tenir toute la saison froide... »

Stiles fit une pause. Il n'en n'avait jamais parlé à personne à part avec son père. Mais en même temps, jamais depuis cette terrible année, il n'avait repensé à ce souvenir.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais j'ai… j'ai perdu ma mère fin septembre, il y a maintenant dix ans. Malgré sa maladie... cette année-là aussi elle avait réussi à acheter les bougies. Mais hélas, du carton plein qu'elle avait acheté, seule une bougie a brûlée. Une seule... »

La gorge nouée et les larmes aux bords des yeux Stiles avait du mal à raconter ce souvenir qu'il avait gardé. Certes à la fin, lors des derniers jours, sa propre mère ne le reconnaissait plus. Pourtant Stiles se rappelait encore. Deux jours avant qu'elle ne le quitte, il lui avait apporté une de ces bougies. Et alors qu'elle lui hurlait de sortir de sa chambre, il avait allumé la bougie. L'odeur sucrée avait envahi la petite pièce d'hôpital et durant quelques minutes, il avait retrouvé sa maman. Durant quelques minutes, le calme et l'amour les avaient entouré et c'était d'ailleurs le dernier moment où Stiles avait pu profiter de celle qu'il avait aimé plus que tout.

« Je suis au courant… Pour ta mère… Cette année-là, moi aussi j'ai perdu là mienne. »

L'aveu de Derek fit sortir Stiles de ses tristes souvenirs. Comment il avait pu oublié ! Quelques années après la disparition de sa mère, il avait fais des recherches sur l'année la plus triste de sa vie. C'est d'ailleurs indirectement grâce à Derek qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de vouloir en finir et d'avancer. Lui avait perdu sa mère après des mois à combattre une maladie qu'ils savaient incurable. Ils avaient pu se préparer. Profiter des bons moments, prendre des tonnes de photos. Derek avait perdu pratiquement toute sa famille en une nuit ! Du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé orphelin ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail alors que c'était cette horrible histoire qui lui avait permit de tenir et de se relever ?!

« C'est vrai, désolé. »

Ils décidèrent de continuer à avancer, passant du couloir à une pièce à mi chemin entre une cuisine et un abattoir. Dans le silence, ils avancèrent, ne voyant presque pas le décor remplit de crochets à viande, couteaux, hachoirs ainsi que des morceaux de bras, de jambes et de boyaux. Il y avait un acteur dans la pièce, un pauvre gars se traînant au sol avec une jambe en moins et un visage défiguré et ensanglanté. Il se traînait vers eux en leur parlant, mais ni Stiles ni Derek ne pourrait vous dire ce qu'il racontait. La scène était très bien faite, costumes, maquillages et décors compris, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop retournés tous les deux pour « profiter » du spectacle.

Ils arrivèrent donc à la salle suivante qui se trouva être une salle à manger. Là encore, le décor était magnifiquement glauque et gore, mais même si Stiles avait reprit assez ses esprits pour tout détailler, il n'était pas motivé pour en parler.

Ils passèrent donc à coté de la longue table sur laquelle sept couverts étaient disposés tout autour et où les plats étaient alignés au milieu de la table. Les entrées étaient des demi œufs dont le jaune était remplacé par une mousse verdâtre avec des insectes grillés dessus. Le plat principal était composé de trois cervelles potentiellement humaines dégoulinantes de sang. Accompagnées par un saladier de riz blanc. Mais il ne devait pas contenir que du riz car ça grouillait là-dedans ! En dessert, ils avaient droit non pas à un clafoutis aux cerises mais plutôt aux globes oculaires... Bref, tout ça ne pouvait clairement pas être qualifié de repas appétissant.

« Ma mère faisait ses propres bougies. »

Stiles tourna la tête pour regarder le loup mais celui-ci regardait dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Chaque année le jour de l'automne, toute la famille partait dans les bois ramasser les jeunes pousses des pins autour de chez nous. Après, ma mère les faisaient chauffer dans de l'eau et avec une ancienne machine à distiller, elle en faisait de l'huile essentielle. Après ça, on devait attendre un mois que l'huile soit prête et ensuite, ma mère réunissait toute la famille pour faire les bougies. Deux ingrédients, de la cire d'abeille et l'huile essentielle maison… Ça sentait tellement bon. » Raconta Derek, perdu lui aussi dans ses pensées.

Stiles était vraiment surpris que le loup lui parle de son passé. Mais l'air qu'il voyait sur son visage montrait que le plus vieux avait lui aussi passé de bons moments avec sa famille et qu'il en gardait des souvenirs plutôt joyeux.

« Tu en as gardé ?… Des bougies ? »

Derek tourna sa tête vers le plus jeune, étonné. Alors, il avait parlé à voix haute...  
« Hum, si je me souviens bien, il doit en rester quelques unes dans le caveau sous l'école. »

« J'aimerais bien en sentir une… ma mère avait toujours voulu en faire, mais elle n'avait pas de machine pour faire ses propres huiles essentielles... »

Derek fut surpris de l'aveu du châtain, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose car ils arrivaient dans une nouvelle pièce, le salon.

En face d'eux se trouvait un coin lecture avec une petite table basse à coté d'un fauteuil en cuir et une longue bibliothèque longeait tout le mur de gauche. Ensuite, à leur droite, se trouvait un canapé en cuir avec une table basse et une télévision.

La pièce aurait pu être accueillante si la décoration avait été différente. En effet, accroché aux murs au-dessus des sièges, se trouvait une tête de sanglier, une de cerf et deux autres, humaines. Toutes empaillées. Comme les trophées des chasseurs, mais avec une touche personnelle, car les bois du cervidé avaient été enfoncés dans la première tête humaine et la seconde avait eu la mâchoire cassée pour y ajouter les défenses du cochon sauvage.

Et si le décor n'était pas déjà horrible, il y avait aussi une sculpture composée de différentes parties humaines dans la coin à droite de la pièce. Ce cher Victor avait voulu faire son propre Homme de Vitruve chez lui et avait donc crucifié un pauvre gars sur une croix en bois puis avait cousu deux bras et deux jambes en plus sur lui. L'acteur qui était déguisé et maquillé était absolument horrible et on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de mal jouer son rôle.

« Aidez-moi ! Pitié ! »

Ce décor donna presque la nausée à Derek et ils se dépêchèrent de passer à la pièce suivante !

Ils se trouvaient donc maintenant dans une magnifique salle de bain toute blanche et rouge. C'était un sarcasme hein, magnifique n'était pas du tout le terme à utiliser ici. L'expression, être un bain de sang est beaucoup mieux. En fait elle décrit très bien la scène.

Dans la baignoire, le niveau d'eau était quasiment plein mais l'eau n'était pas translucide mais presque noir à cause du faux sang qui avait du y être versé. Un acteur était plongé dedans, des cicatrises pratiquement partout sur la peau visible. Torse nu, l'homme leva les mains qui étaient jusque là immergées et ils purent voire une paire de menotte accrochées à une chaîne semblant être fixée au fond de la baignoire.

Bref, encore un décor à donner les frissons et des cauchemars aux visiteurs. Alors que le gars était à fond dans son rôle, Stiles s'approcha légèrement de lui et prit la parole.

« J'espère que vous êtes assez payé pour faire ça ! Participer à cette attraction ça doit être cool, mais devoir rester plusieurs heures torse nu dans une baignoire remplie d'eau sûrement froide, ça devrait être interdit ! Non mais... »

L'hyperactif partait dans un monologue tel que le jeune homme déguisé avait arrêté de jouer son rôle et ne savait pas quoi dire. Heureusement Derek stoppa la diatribe du plus jeune .

« Stiles stop ! Je ne pense pas que ceux qui gèrent cette attraction feraient travailler leurs employés dans des conditions pareilles. »

Cela calma le châtain mais il fixa le comédien, attendant qu'il affirme l'explication du plus vieux.

« Euh… tout à fait ! L'eau est chauffée et nous sommes trois à jouer ce rôle. Tous les trois quart d'heure, on tourne ! »

« Tant mieux alors... »

Un petite silence gêné s'installa et Derek commença à s'avancer vers la pièce suivante, alors Stiles lui emboîta le pas.

« Bon courage et désolé ! » Dit-il à l'acteur avant de passer la porte.

Ils arrivèrent sur un long couloir pratiquement vide. Il y avait trois portes en plus de celle qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Une juste à coté d'eux sur le mur à leur droite devant mener dehors. Une presque au milieu du couloir sur le mur d'en face et qui devait être la suite de l'attraction. Et une dernière du même coté que celle qu'ils venaient de passer mais au bout du couloir. Elle était clouée, signe que quelqu'un l'avait condamné.

Pour ce qui était de la déco, ils avaient fait simple. S'était un couloir remplit de tableaux, certains représentant homme, sûrement Victor, seul, mais aussi accompagné d'une femme dans la quarantaine ou d'une jeune femme ressemblant à celle à l'entrée dans les bras de Victor. Il y avait aussi des tableaux des chefs d'œuvre de cet homme fou et quelques miroirs plus ou moins brisés.

« Sympa la déco, je suis sûr que ton cher oncle aimerait beaucoup Victor ! » S'exclama Stiles, riant à moitié.

Après une inspection approximative des tableaux, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte entrouverte et Stiles la poussa pour entrer le premier.

Non seulement la porte grinça mais à peine ils mirent un pas dans la pièce qu'un hurlement hystérique leur perça les oreilles.

« AAAahhhh ! »

Stiles sursauta réellement cette fois et vu qu'entre temps, ils étaient complètement rentré, ils purent découvrir qui était à l'origine du hurlement.

Une femme en blouse d'hôpital était assise dans un lit, une perfusion au bras. D'après le décor, ils devaient se trouver dans sa chambre. Mais malgré l'armoire, le coin bureau et la coiffeuse, la pièce qui devait être chaleureuse avait plutôt des airs de chambre d'hôpital. Une machine à coté du lit faisait entendre un bip sonore, plus ou moins régulier et la table de chevet était remplacée par une table roulante sur laquelle un plateau repas, qui ne devait plus être bon depuis longtemps, était posé.

Pour finir, un seau rempli de ce qui devait être un détergeant était posé dans un coin. Mais l'odeur était tellement forte qu'elle saturait la pièce. Vous savez cette odeur que l'on sent dans n'importe quel hôpital dans lequel on entre, bin s'était exactement la même !  
Bloqué là où ils s'étaient arrêtés en entrant, Stiles et Derek observaient la scène. La femme était attachée aux rebords du lit avec des liens en cuir l'empêchant de trop bouger. Pourtant elle se secouait dans tous les sens et hurlait, semblant croire qu'ils étaient Victor.

« TU ES UN MONSTRE ! VIICTOOOR ! POURQUOI AI-JE MIS AU MONDE UN TEL MONSTRE ?! J'AURAIS DU TE TUER ! MON PROPRE ENFANT… ME FAIRE CA ! »

Inconsciemment Stiles fit un pas vers le lit. Apparemment l'actrice attendait ça car elle partie dans une crise d'hystérie totalement effrayante !

« NOON ! NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! CRÈVE EN ENFER ASSASSIN ! NOONN… AIDEZ-MOIII ! »

Derek, qui jusqu'à présent avait son attention rivée sur la femme et ses cris, tourna la tête. Un bruit, ou plutôt un sifflement se fit entendre. Le loup mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qui était à l'origine du son.

Stiles, les yeux noyés de larmes et la respiration hachée et sifflante, fixait la femme une main à moitié levée vers elle.

Soudain le lycaon prit conscience de la situation. Le plus jeune respirait très difficilement et le loup n'avait jamais entendu le cœur de l'hyperactif battre aussi rapidement et fort.

« Stiles ?! »

Derek paniquait, que faire lorsqu'une personne fait une crise de panique ? Et d'ailleurs comment c'est possible de faire une crise aussi forte avec seulement une attraction pour tous ? Certes le panneau à l'entrée indiquait ' Déconseillé aux personnes cardiaques et épileptique'. Mais Stiles n'était aucun des deux et Derek était sûr qu'après tout ce qu'avait vécu l'hyperactif depuis la transformation de Scott, il n'y avait rien ici qui aurait dû le faire réagir autant. Puis le cerveau du loup se mit en marche, bien sûr ! La femme devait lui faire penser à sa propre mère !

« Stiles, Eh Oh Stiles RESPIRE ! »

On pouvait entendre la panique dans la voix du loup. Même lui qui généralement restait calme en toute circonstance commençait à s'inquiéter. Le rythme cardiaque du plus jeune était beaucoup trop élevé et Derek était même sûr que son cœur ne tiendrait pas longtemps s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de le calmer.

« Bon d'abord sortons d'ici. »

Et sans attendre son accord, le loup attrapa Stiles et le balança sur son épaule. Il fit demi tour et enfonça la porte du couloir menant dehors, sortant ainsi à toute vitesse des couloirs obscures de cette maison des horreurs.

Aussitôt sortit, Derek ne perdit pas de temps et utilisa sa force de loup pour partir de la foire et trouver un coin calme loin de la foule en passant à travers les arbres de la foret. En deux minutes il avait réussit à s'éloigner assez pour ne plus entendre les bruits de la fête et ils se trouvaient maintenant au pied d'un grand arbre au milieu d'une prairie.

L'endroit aurait pu être magnifique avec la lune et les étoiles qui veillaient sur eux dans le ciel nocturne sans nuages. Mais Stiles risquait toujours de passer l'arme à gauche si Derek ne trouvait pas de solution.

« Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas appelé la meute directement ! Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Stiles, hé reste avec moi, abruti ! »

L'hyperactif était rouge, le visage noyé de larmes et tout son corps était totalement crispé. Il essayait en vain de respirer mais s'était sans espoir. C'était de sa faute si sa mère était morte ! C'est lui qui l'avait tué ! Il avait tué sa propre mère ! Il était un monstre et il n'avait pas le droit de vivre ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il né ? Pourquoi ses parents ne l'aimaient pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait dans une autre vie pour être une personne aussi malveillante et monstrueuse ? Il avait assassiné sa propre mère !

« Non, non, NON ! Stiles respire, bordel ! »

Derek était asphyxié par toutes les odeurs négatives que dégageait le plus jeune. Terreur, douleur, dégoût, souffrance, tristesse... Toutes ces odeurs acres pour ses sens de loup mettaient Derek dans tous ses états. C'était tellement fort qu'il ne voyait pas comment calmer Stiles. Il avait déjà essayé de lui faire retenir sa respiration en lui bouchant le nez mais ça n'avait pas du tout fonctionné. Même résultat lorsqu'il lui avait donné une gifle.

Lui parler n'avait pas eu de meilleurs résultat car Stiles était trop plongé dans sa crise pour entendre la voix du loup. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une demie-heure que Stiles respirait seulement par petites bouffées saccadées et Derek hésitait grandement à appeler une ambulance. Seulement lorsqu'il mit sa main dans sa poche il se rendit compte qu'il avait du perdre son portable.

« Merde ! »

Bon Derek, rappelle-toi se que disait cet article sur les crises de panique...'Respirez profondément et essayez de conserver votre calme pour pouvoir le transmettre à la personne souffrant d'une crise'. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois et fut ravi de voir qu'il se sentait calme.  
Après, que disaient-il déjà ? 'Gardez une voix rassurante et ne la brusquez pas'. Derek était accroupi auprès de Stiles qui était assit le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre. Ses mains crispées dans l'herbe fraîche.

« Stiles...respire doucement. Fais comme moi. Huuuuummm, fuuuuu. C'est fini. Tu m'entends ? C'est fini, on est sortit Stiles. »

Jamais depuis l'incendie qui avait décimé pratiquement toute sa famille, Derek n'avait parlé aussi gentiment et doucement. Une voix douce, de velours, comme si chaque note trop élevée aurait pu blesser un innocent. Le loup faisait de son mieux pour rester calme et ainsi transmettre cette paix intérieure au châtain. Cela eu l'air de fonctionner un peu. Stiles cligna des yeux et réussit même à les fixer dans ceux du plus vieux.

« Voila c'est ça, Stiles. Prends ton temps et fais comme moi. Huuuuummmm, fuuuuuuuu. Respire. »

Le cœur de Derek bondissait dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire mais Stiles commençait enfin à refaire surface. Le loup sentait toujours beaucoup de tristesse et de peur venant du jeune, mais il voyait une légère amélioration dans les battements de cœur et la respiration de celui-ci.

« D-de...Dere-Derekkk ! » Bégaya le châtain.

« Chut Stiles. Ne parle pas. Prends ton temps et respire... Cale-toi sur ma respiration. Huuuummmm, fuuuuu.»

Stiles essaya de faire se que lui disait le loup mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Quelque chose était bloqué dans sa gorge ou bien dans ses poumons. Ça compressait tous les muscles de son corps et il ne savait pas du tout comment arrêter ça.

« J-je p-ppeux p-paas ! » Suffoqua Stiles tout en tournant sa tête frénétiquement de gauche à droite.

« C-cca f-faiit t-tropp m-ma-mal ! »

Le cœur de Stiles repartit de plus belle et voir l'hyperactif dans un tel état de détresse rappela à Derek cette terrible soirée de novembre où il avait découvert la maison familiale en flamme et où seuls les cris de ses habitants encore coincés à l'intérieur se faisaient entendre alors que le feu les brûlait vifs. A cette pensée, son propre cœur eu un raté puis le loup se souvint d'autre chose. Stiles aussi avait perdu sa mère, la crise venait peut être de là !

Après tout, le cœur de Stiles avait commencé à s'affoler lorsque cette cinglée qui jouait une mère complément hystérique s'était jeté sur les barreaux en criant qu'elle ne méritait pas un tel monstre comme fils.

« Stiles, respire. Si tu meurs dans les bras, ton père va me torturer avant de me tuer. Respire Stiles ! Vas-y Huuuummmm, fuuuuuuuu. »

Le plus jeune essaya de faire se qu'on lui disait mais s'était impossible ! Et puis pour quoi faire ? Son père lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'un meurtrier pour fils. S'il mourrait ici, maintenant, tout le monde serait content. En y pensant, même Scott devait lui en vouloir ! C'était à cause de lui s'il s'était retrouvé dans les bois cette nuit-là et qu'il avait été mordu par Peter. TOUT était de sa faute !

« J-je s-suuis u-un m-monss-tree ! »

« Mais non Stiles. Tu n'a rien d'un monstre. Allez respire, fais comme moi Huuummmm, fuuuu. » se força à répondre calmement le loup.

Entendre ces mots de Stiles brisa quelque chose en Derek. Le plus jeune était persuadé d'être la pire des créatures meurtrières. Derek ressentait à quel point Stiles était écœuré de lui-même et toute la douleur qui le submergeait. Toute cette détresse inquiéta encore plus le loup qui posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune sans s'en rendre compte. Son instinct prenant le dessus et voulant utiliser ses pouvoirs pour enlever la douleur.

« A-ah... »

Les yeux écarquilles, ils étaient tous les deux surpris. Stiles, car le poids sur son coeur avait l'air d'être légèrement moins lourd. Et Derek, car il ne pensait pas que le peu de peau qu'il allait toucher la base du cou du plus jeune lui transmettrait autant de mal. Ses veines étaient noires d'encre et Derek avait déjà presque trop mal pour oser continuer. Même lorsqu'il avait soigné Cora, la douleur n'avait pas était aussi intense !

« Stiles ! Respire ! Stiles regarde-moi, suis ma respiration. Fais comme moi ! Huuuummmm, fuuuuu. »

« C-c'esst t-trrop d-dou-l-lou-reeux... J-jj'en p-peux p-ppluss...T-ttue m-mmoi D-derekk ! » En venant agripper les bras du loup désespérément.

Les yeux inondés de larmes acides, le corps plus tendu qu'un arc prêt à se rompre et le coeur au bord de l'implosion, le châtain avait réussit à presque dire clairement, malgré ses bégaiements, ce qu'il voulait. Sa dernière volonté, le souhait que l'on abrège ses souffrance malgré le fait qu'il soit le pire monstre ayant jamais foulé le sol de la terre.  
Totalement paniqué Derek perdit le contrôle de lui-même et laissa une micro seconde sa partie loup prendre le dessus.

C'est comme ça que sans qu'ils comprennent réellement ils court-circuitèrent leurs corps et leurs cœurs. Pendant presque une minute, ce fut comme si le monde s'était arrêté. Comme si un ouragan était passé et qu'il avait effacé toute leur mémoire. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Qui étaient-ils ?

Puis lentement le temps reprit sa vitesse normale. Seconde après seconde, ils se rappelèrent qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils se trouvaient ici. Ils rouvrirent leurs yeux qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir fermés. Front contre front, ils s'éloignèrent lentement l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir plonger dans le regard de l'un et de l'autre.

La lune éclairait la prairie où ils se trouvaient, faisant briller les milliers de perles de rosées qui s'étaient déposées sur les feuilles des arbres les entourant ainsi que sur les brindilles d'herbes qui composaient la prairie. Le silence était seulement dérangé par la légère brise qui faisait bouger les branches des arbres et en se concentrant, on pouvait même entendre le léger bruit d'un ruisseau perdu quelque part au milieu des bois.

« Euh… Tu viens de… de m'embrasser ?! » S'exclama Stiles la respiration de nouveau normale et le cœur pourtant beaucoup plus calmement.

Pour seule réponse le loup se mit à rougir. Oui rougir ! Le châtain croyait que le plus vieux allait aussitôt râler et dire que oui, il l'avait embrassé mais seulement pour arrêter sa crise de panique. Qu'il n'avait pas à s'imaginer des choses et que de toute manière, même s'il avait été attiré par les hommes, ce qui n'était pas le cas, jamais un gosse comme lui ne l'aurait intéressé ! Mais au lieu de tout ça, ils se trouvaient face à face assis dans l'herbe, tous les deux rougissant et ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Ce silence donna de l'espoir à Stiles. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il avait des vues sur le loup. En même temps, avec un physique comme le sien, Derek attirait beaucoup de gens. Mais même si au début ça n'avait été que pour son corps d'apollon que l'hyperactif avait flashé sur lui, il avait appris à connaître réellement le loup. Et malgré son sale caractère, Stiles s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments aussi avaient évolués. Il allait peut-être faire la pire erreur de sa vie, mais il devait tenter.

« Ne me tue pas pour ce que je vais faire s'il te plaît... » Murmura-t-il ayant peur que le loup reprenne ses esprits.

Stiles s'avança vers le plus vieux et posa une main sur son torse avant de fermer les yeux et d'atteindre son objectif : les lèvres du loup.

Le baiser n'était pas prononcé mais lorsque Stiles sentit Derek poser une main sur son avant bras pour le retenir tout en participant, il cru que son cœur n'allait pas tenir ! Non seulement le plus vieux ne le rejetait pas, mais en plus, il l'embrassait en retour. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que ses sentiments étaient partagés ?

Ils mirent fin au baiser et Stiles se pencha encore plus pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et ainsi ne pas affronter son regard tout de suite.

« On dirait que je ne vais plus pouvoir te le cacher. » Dit Derek en levant son regard vers l'astre lunaire.

« T-tu… si c'est une blague ou... »

Le cœur de Stiles était repartit de plus belle et il oscillait entre sauter de joie et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le loup allait sûrement exploser de rire d'une minute à l'autre pour se moquer de lui, c'était obligé ! Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas comment ses sentiments pouvaient être partagés.

« Tu m'as déjà vu faire des blagues ? » Lui demanda Derek, un sourire visible dans sa voix.

« Non ? »

« Alors tu me crois du genre à embrasser les gens comme ça ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'ai souvent la poisse dans mes relations. Première copine morte par ma faute. La deuxième était une psychopathe qui a assassinée toute ma famille. Après, j'ai été ensorcelé par ta prof sans m'en rendre compte et pour finir ma seule relation à peu près saine, était avec Braeden, mais si on était ensemble, c'était seulement car elle avait compris que tu ne me laissais pas indifférent et qu'elle, comme moi, avions besoin d'un défouloir. » Expliqua doucement le loup, pas vraiment à l'aise avec sa déclaration.

« Est-ce… est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que tu m'aimes ? Que j'ai une chance pour que pour la première fois de ma vie mes sentiments soient partagés avec la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux ? »

Stiles avait relevé sa tête pour voir le visage de son vis à vis. Le yeux verts bleus brillaient grâce à la lumière de la lune mais le loup n'osait pas baisser son regard pour croiser celui du plus jeune.

« Grrouuu ! »

Un bruit de gargouillis se fit entendre et instinctivement Derek baissa son regard. Le rouge aux joues et la tête baissée vers le sol, il n'avait pas besoin de ses sens sur-développés pour voir la gêne présente sur son visage.

« On devrait revenir à la foire, il me semble que tu n'as pas encore pu goûter à 'tes précieux' surdosés en gras et en sucre. »

Sa réflexion fit encore plus rougir le châtain, et tout en se levant, il hésita à suivre Derek qui commençait à marcher. Es-ce qu'ils allaient faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?!

Le loup dû comprendre ce qui tracassait Stiles car il s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder et lui parler.

« Je répondrai à toutes tes questions. Mais avant, on va acheter assez de trucs sucrés et gras pour que tu te remettes de tes émotions. Et ensuite, si tu veux bien, on prendra la Camaro pour rentrer au loft. »

« D'accord... »

« Juste parler Stiles. »

« J-j'avais compris ! »

Les joues plus que rouges de Stiles montraient clairement qu'il avait pensé à plus et Derek se dit que la fin de soirée allait être dure, autant mentalement que physiquement. Garder son sang froid quand le plus jeune n'était pas au courant de ses sentiments s'était facile. Mais le garder alors que Stiles allait sûrement tenter des approches tout en sachant qu'il était lui aussi attiré par lui, ça n'allait pas être facile.

Ils marchèrent presque dix minutes avant d'arriver à l'orée du bois et ainsi revenir dans la foire. Dans le silence, Derek accompagna le plus jeune au stand où l'on sentait la friture et le sucre. Une fois la queue faite, se fut au tour de Stiles de commander. Il pris une dizaine de chichi, une pomme d'amour et un gros beignet fourré au chocolat. Puis il se tourna vers le loup.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Cette question surpris beaucoup Derek et étonnamment, ça lui fit très plaisir qu'il lui demande. Il allait dire non, mais son regard fureta sur les différentes friandises qui étaient en vente et il hésita.

« Bin en fait, je ne dirais pas non pour un sachet de nougat rouge. » Dit-il finalement.

Stiles, qui avait posé sa question par politesse, ne croyant pas que le plus vieux aime les choses aussi sucrées fut surprit, mais heureux qu'il lui ait répondu.

Il ajouta donc les nougats à sa commande et une fois toutes les gourmandises payées, ils partirent en direction de la sortie et arrivèrent devant la Camaro noire sans qu'aucun de leurs amis ne les aient vu. Derek retrouva d'ailleurs son portable sur le siège conducteur et envoya un message à Scott.

« Stiles n'était pas bien du tout. Tu devrais savoir pourquoi. Je le ramène, débrouillez-vous pour rentrer. »

Heureusement, le presque frère de Stiles avait toujours un double des clés de Roscoe. Pas besoin donc de les attendre. Une fois tous les deux dans la voiture, le silence se fit encore plus présent. Derek décida donc de démarrer sa voiture et Stiles entama son beignet.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le parking, Stiles demanda à Derek s'il voulait un nougat. Le loup lui dit que oui alors le plus jeune ouvrit le sachet et lui en tendit un.

« Merci. » Derek en pris un et le mit dans sa bouche, poussant un très léger gémissement de bonheur.

« Ça aussi, ça faisait très longtemps que je n'en avait pas mangé. » Avoua t-il

Ils passèrent la demi-heure de route dans un calme reposant. Stiles mangeant son beignet et tendant de temps en temps le sachet de nougats à Derek pour qu'il en pioche un.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au loft de Derek, Stiles avait calmé ses ardeurs et était plutôt dans un mode câlin. Du genre guimauve dégoulinante de douceur. Mais il ne savait pas si son… copain ? (Pouvait-il l'appeler comme ça ?) Serait d'accord. Il décida d'y aller pas à pas.

« Dis Derek, j'ai remarqué que tu avais enfin une télévision ! On peut parler tout en regardant un film, dis ? »

Le plus vieux sentait que l'adrénaline de sa crise était retombée et qu'il était épuisé.

« Bien sûr, on peut même ne pas parler pour le moment et juste profiter d'une soirée au calme. »

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche à moitié ouverte de Stiles vexa légèrement le loup et il se sentit obligé de répliquer.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un gars qui n'aime pas être emmerdé, que ne n'aime pas juste me prélasser dans mon canapé enroulé dans un plaid en regardant un film de série z ! » S'énerva t-il.

« Non, non ! Enfin je veux dire, bien sûr que tu peux ! C'est juste que je ne t'imaginais pas du genre pantouflard. » Avoua Stiles un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, et s'avança vers le canapé pour allumer son téléviseur. Stiles le regarda faire puis il eut une idée.

« Dis, je peux utiliser ta cuisine ? » Demanda t-il.

Étonné, le brun tourna sa tête vers lui et lui répondit.

« Fais comme chez toi. Par contre, je ne garantis pas que tu trouves se que tu cherches. »

« Merci. Et t'inquiète, sachant qu'Isaac, Erica et ce cher Peter passent souvent, je suis sûr de trouver tout ce qu'il me faut. Je te laisse choisir le film qu'on va regarder. »

Pendant que Derek cherchait quoi regarder, Stiles prit une casserole ainsi qu'une bouteille de lait et le fit chauffer. Une fois le lait chaud, il ajouta des carrés de chocolats et un peu de sucre en poudre et remua le tout à l'aide d'une spatule pour faire fondre le mélange. Une fois le chocolat chaud prêt, il prit deux grandes tasses dans une des étagères et y versa le liquide brûlant. Pour finir, il attrapa la chantilly et en mis une bonne dose dans la première tasse mais hésita avec celle pour Derek. Finalement, il en mit autant que pour lui, quelqu'un adorant les nougats ne pouvait pas ne pas aimer un chocolat avec supplément chantilly !

Il apporta les deux tasses jusque sur la table basse à coté du canapé et regarda quel film Derek avait choisis.

« Détour Mortel ?! Sérieusement Sourwolf ?! »

« Bin c'est bientôt halloween et à 22h passé, on n'a pas beaucoup de choix. C'est ça ou Saw, Freddy, ou un Disney avec La belle et la bête. » Râla t-il une grimace de dégoût pour le dernier.

Ça fit rire Stiles, mais il répliqua quand même, car ça l'amusait.

« Oh J'AADOOORE ce Disney ! On le regarde ! Hein dis ?! S'il teuuu plaît ! » S'écria-t-il.

Derek le surprit encore une fois par sa réponse.

« Ok, mais ne te plains pas si je râle et que je m'endors au bout d'une demi-heure. » Souffla le brun en changeant de chaîne pour mettre le conte de fée.

« Je rigole, Derek. Détour mortel ça me va comme film. Les victimes sont tellement débiles et les pièges des tueurs sont trop cool ! Et puis, si j'ai trop peur, je pourrai toujours me servir de toi comme peluche géante ! » Dit le châtain en collant son épaule contre celle du loup et en posant sa tête dessus.

Stiles eu peur d'être allé trop vite en faisant ça, mais le plus vieux ne fit pas de remarque… enfin presque pas.

« Qui te dit que je n'ai pas fais exprès ? Hein Foxy ? » Répliqua t-il en souriant.

« Foxy ?! Sérieux Sourwolf ? Tu veux que je t'appelle Rouky maintenant ?! » Se vexa faussement l'hyperactif.

« Quoi… Ça te vas bien, je trouve. Les renards sont très énergiques et joueurs. Et puis Rox, ça fait trop sérieux pour toi. » Expliqua Derek toujours en souriant.

Stiles ne savait pas à quel point il se moquait de lui, alors il préféra faire comme si son explication était suffisante.

« Moouais… ok. On va dire que ça passe. »

Après ça, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé. Derek les couvrant d'un plaid polaire doublé car son loft n'était pas chauffé. Le loup remercia Stiles pour le chocolat chaud et prit son temps pour le déguster tout en regardant le début du film.

Stiles, qui avait eu peur que le loup fasse comme si les baisers ne s'étaient pas passés fut rassuré. Derek n'était pas du genre tactile d'habitude et là, il l'avait laissé envahir son espace vital. Le loup l'avait même rapproché de lui à la moitié du film en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui déposant un baiser sur la tête. Alors quoi qu'il se passe après se soir, Stiles était sur d'une chose.

Pour la première fois de sa vie ses sentiments étaient partagés et il allait pouvoir cocher plein de choses dans sa liste de première fois. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, Derek lui avait déjà pris quelques premières fois importantes dans sa vie, et il comptait bien agrandir sa liste avec l'aide de son grognon, mais mignon, petit ami.

Fin

* * *

Et voila, mon défi personnel d'écrire un OS pour Halloween est terminé. Cette fois pas de lemon, à vous et à votre imagination de faire le boulot. Auront–ils leur première fois après le film ? Le lendemain matin au réveil ? Ou alors se contenteront-il de prendre le temps de mieux se connaître et de se découvrir avant de franchir le pas ? C'est à vous de choisir, moi j'ai ma petite idée mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire. Après tout, un peu de mystère et de frustration ne fait de mal à personne… Si ?

En attendant bonne soirée à vous et Joyeux Halloween !


End file.
